lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.05 Der Preis des Lebens/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick In ihrem kleinen afrikanischen Dorf bricht der junge Eko einen blechernen Schuppen auf, in dem Vorräte verstaut sind. Er schnappt sich eine Packung Kekse und gibt sie dem kleinen Yemi. Eko: Hier. Hier, iss. Doch Yemi zögert, sieht seinen großen Bruder zweifelnd an. Eko nickt ihm zu. Eko: Ist schon okay, Yemi. Und der kleine Yemi reißt die Folie auf und beißt ausgehungert in die Kekse. Im selben Moment taucht eine grimmig aussehende Nonne vor ihnen auf. Nonne: Eko! Vorwurfsvoll starrt sie Eko an. Gleich darauf sitzen die Brüder nebeneinander in der kleinen Kirche und warten darauf, dass der Beichtstuhl frei wird. Streng steht die Nonne vor ihnen. Als eine junge Frau den Beichtstuhl verlässt, ist Eko an der Reihe. Nonne: Du bist dran, Eko. Geh. Eko bleibt sitzen. Nonne: Hast du nicht gehört? Geh und beichte, dass du gestohlen hast. Eko: Yemi hatte solchen Hunger. Nonne: Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Du hast gesündigt, Eko. Hunger ist niemals eine Ausrede. Verängstigt greift Klein-Yemi nach Ekos Hand. Nonne: Und jetzt geh. Bitte Gott um Vergebung. Langsam steht Eko auf, lässt Yemis Hand los und geht auf den Beichtstuhl zu, zögert, bleibt stehen, dreht sich wieder zu Yemi um. Nonne: Geh beichten! Unzufrieden wendet Eko sich wieder dem Beichtstuhl zu. Inselabschnitt Eko liegt bewusstlos in einer der Unterkünfte im Strandcamp. Unruhig bewegen sich seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Sayid kniet neben seinem Lager. Hurley steht hinter ihm. Sayid: Seit wann ist er in diesem Zustand? Hurley: Seit'n paar Tagen. Sayid beugt sich dichter an Eko heran. Sayid: Eko, hörst du mich? Keine Reaktion. Auf der anderen Seite des Krankenlagers hockt Charlie. Sayid: Was ist mit ihm passiert? Charlie: Bevor oder nachdem wir ihn vor dem Eisbären gerettet haben? Hurley: Kommt jetzt. Wir sagen Locke, dass ihr wieder da seid. Sayid und Charlie verlassen die Unterkunft. Hurley bleibt noch einen Moment, sieht zu Eko hinüber. Hurley: Du schaffst das, Alter. Alles klar? Dann geht auch er, und Eko bleibt allein mit seinen unruhigen Träumen von Erinnerungen zurück. Stimme: Was führt dich her? Wir sehen Eko erwachsen und mit Rastafrisur in seinem afrikanischen Dorf. Eko: Ich bin gekommen, um zu beichten Yemi steht vor dem Eingang seiner kleinen Kirche und lächelt. Yemi: Hallo Eko. Eko: Hallo Bruder. Auf seinem Krankenlager bewegen sich unruhig Ekos Augen hin und her. Yemi und Eko sind nun in der Kirche und unterhalten sich so wie schon einmal zuvor in einem früheren Rückblick. Eko: Ich bin im Besitz einiger Waren, die ich außer Landes schaffen will. Yemi: Du meinst Drogen. Eko: Du machst uns zu Priestern und wir fliegen die Drogen alleine außer Landes. Yemi: Durch meine Unterschrift wirst du kein Priester, Eko. Du könntest niemals Priester sein. Dann ist Eko wieder auf dem Flugplatz und die Armeewagen kommen auf sie zugerast, schießen auf sie. Yemi läuft auf sie zu. Yemi:'''Hört auf! Stop!! Aufhören! '''Eko: Yemi! Yemi! Nein! Yemi wird von Gewehrkugeln getroffen, bricht zusammen, wird von Eko und den Männern in das Flugzeug gezerrt, einer der Männer schubst Eko, als er ebenfalls einsteigen will, heraus und das Flugzeug fliegt ohne ihn los. Eko bleibt allein am Boden zurück, völlig schockiert und bestürzt. Die Soldaten kommen auf ihn zu. Soldat: Vater...? Eko reagiert nicht. Soldat: Geht es Ihnen gut, Vater? Verwirrt sieht Eko an sich herunter, trägt wie Yemi ein Priestergewand. Eko auf seinem Krankenlager hört eine Stimme. Stimme: Eko... Eko, wach auf. Und er öffnet die Augen. Da steht jemand neben ihm im Schatten, und erst als er ein Streichholz vor seinem Gesicht anzündet, erkennt Eko, dass es Yemi ist und kann es nicht fassen. Yemi: Es wird Zeit für die Beichte.. Tritt vor den Herrn, Bruder. Ich werde auf dich warten. Du weißt, wo du mich findest. Eko versucht, etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort kommt über seine Lippen. Die Flamme in Yemis Hand wird heller. Draußen gehen Hurley, Charlie und Sayid zusammen den dunklen Strand entlang. Hurley: Was riecht hier so verbrannt? Als sie sich zu Ekos Unterkunft umdrehen, steht die in hellen Flammen. Hastig rennen sie zurück. Hurley: Scheiße! Sayid: Wir müssen ihn retten! Er beginnt von außen, mit den Händen Sand auf die Flammen zu schaufeln, während Hurley und Charlie versuchen, Eko aus den Flammen zu retten. Charlie: Eko! Sayid: Los, hilf mir! Charlie: Hilf mir!! Hurley: Eko! Charlie: Los, los! Hurley: Eko! Charlie: Hilf ihm hoch! Hilf ihm hoch! Hurley: Wir müssen ihn hier rausholen! Ist das heiß! Charlie: Hilf mir mit der Decke! Vorsicht! Vorsicht! Während sich draußen mehr und mehr Leute zusammenfinden, das Feuer zu löschen zu versuchen, schleppen Hurley und Charlie Eko nach draußen und hinüber zu einem nahen Baum. Er ist wieder bewußtlos. Vorsichtig setzen sie ihn ab. Charlie: Leg ihn hin, leg ihn hin. [Betastet Eko] Alles in Ordnung. Alles in Ordnung. Als Charlie sich abwenden will, packt Eko ihn am Arm. Eko: Mein Bruder... mein... Bruder. Charlie: Alles wird gut. Schon gut... Eko: Mein.. Bruder. Charlie: Schon gut. Du bist gerettet. Bin gleich wieder da. Er läuft den anderen zu Hilfe. Eko bleibt allein zurück und murmelt leise und verzweifelt vor sich hin. Eko: Mein Bruder... Yemi... Yemi... Inzwischen ist das halbe Camp um das Feuer herum versammelt und bemüht sich mit vereinten Kräften, es zu löschen. Locke: Charlie! Geht es allen gut? Charlie: Ja. Alles okay. Locke: Wo ist Eko? Charlie: Hurley und ich haben ihn rausgezogen. Er liegt.. Er zeigt mit ausgestrecktem Arm zu dem Baum hinüber, doch Eko liegt nicht mehr darunter. Charlie: [Schockiert] Er hat da gelegen. Eko? Eko? Von Eko keine Spur. In seiner Zelle macht Jack an einem Querbalken über dem Tisch, von dem unzählige Ketten herunterhängen, Klimmzüge, als Ben hereinkommt. Er trägt ein weites weißes Hemd und eine ebensolche Hose und trägt dieselben Kleidungsstücke noch mal zusammengefaltet in der Hand. Ben: Guten Abend, Jack. Jack lässt sich vom Balken auf den Tisch hinunter und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jack: Guten Abend, Ben. Ben: Wie wär's, machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang? Jack lacht spöttisch. Ben: Was? Jack: So wie du es sagst, klingt es nicht, als ob du mich in einen Sack steckst und hier rausschleifst, wenn ich "Nein" sage. Ben: [Amüsiert] Dann sag nicht "Nein". Jack geht zur Zimmerwand hinüber, stützt die Hände daran ab und versucht nach seinem Training wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ben: Ich schlage vor, du ziehst das an. Er legt die mitgebrachten Kleidungsstücke auf den Tisch, faltet sie auseinander, breitet sie aus, wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Ben: Ich warte draußen. Und wendet sich zur Tür. Jack: Tut es weh? Ben bleibt verwundert stehen. Ben: Wie bitte? Jack: Dein Nacken... tut's da weh? Ben starrt ihn nur an. Jack: Hast du ein Taubheitsgefühl in deinen Fingern und Zehen, und sie kribbeln und stechen, so als wären sie eingeschlafen, nur dass es nicht mehr aufhört. Ben: [Unamüsiert] Wieso stellst du mir diese Fragen, Jack? Jack: Weil ich Bescheid weiß. Du hast einen Tumor in der Wirbelsäule, einen aggressiven Tumor, der dich umbringen wird. Ben starrt ihn an und wirkt tatsächlich fassungslos. Jack: Ich weiß nicht, wie alt die Röntgenbilder sind, die ich gesehen habe, aber falls sie nicht sehr neu sind, wirst du nicht mehr lange laufen können. Ben: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Jack hat inzwischen sein Hemd aus- und das neue weiße angezogen. Jack: [Lässig] Gut. Hab ich mich wohl geirrt. [Ben starrt ihn an.] Wenn du so weit bist, ich bin es. Ben starrt in weiter an. Ben führt Jack in seiner neuen weißen Kluft durch den nachtdunklen Dschungel zum Strand hinunter. Dort haben die Anderen sich versammelt, mit Fackeln in den Händen und ebensolchen weißen Gewändern. Verwundert runzelt Jack die Stirn. Ben: Du bleibst hier. Jack bleibt neben zwei Männern stehen, einer trägt eine Fackel, der andere ein Gewehr, während Ben zu der Gruppe hinübergeht, die am Ufer um eine kleine Holzbarke herumsteht, auf dem Colleens mit Blumen und Blättern bedeckte in ein weißes Tuch gehüllte Leiche aufgebart liegt. Rings um den Platz herum sind Fackeln in den Sand gespießt. Pickett kniet vor dem Floß und weint. Ben: Da wir uns hier versammelt haben, um Colleen auf ihre letzte Reise zu schicken, möchte ich den Moment nutzen, ein paar Worte des Trostes zu sagen. Sie war eine tapfere Streiterin für unsere Sache, das kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen. Sie hat uns immer geholfen. Jetzt können wir ihr nicht mehr helfen. Es war immer ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, wenn ich wusste, dass sie da war. Ihre Anstrengung soll uns ein Vorbild sein.... Seine Stimme verweht im Rauschen des Meeres und Juliets Stimme, die von hinten auf Jack zukommt und ihn ablenkt. Juliet: Ich hasse Bestattungen. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Juliet: Er hat dich rausgelassen? Jack: Ein neues Hemd hab ich auch gekriegt. Juliet nickt, bleibt noch kurz stehen, dann geht sie zu der Gruppe am Ufer hinüber. Juliet: Auf Wiedersehen, Jack. Ben:...Nun schickt sie an den für sie bestimmten Ort. Sie gesellt sich zu den anderen, die die kleine Barke hochnehmen und sie ins Wasser tragen, während aus kleinen Lautsprechern rings um sie herum Brenda Lees Song „I wonder“ zu spielen beginnt. Verwirrt sieht Jack sich nach den Lautsprechern um. Colleen wird ins Wasser gelassen, ihre Leiche angezündet und aufs Meer hinausgeschickt. Songtext: I wonder (Ich frage mich) My little darling (Mein kleiner Liebling) Where can you be (Wo du sein könntest) In this moonlit night (In dieser Mondscheinnacht?) Are you holding someone tight (Hältst du jemanden fest?) I wonder (Frage ich mich) My heart (Mein Herz) My heart is aching (Mein Herz schmerzt) Ben tritt an Juliet heran. Er wirkt immer noch betroffen. Ben: Warum hast du ihm meine Röntgenbilder gezeigt? Juliet: Ich habe nicht verraten, dass sie von dir sind. Wahrscheinlich hast du's getan. Ben wendet sich ab. Juliet sieht zu Jack zurück, der die kleine Szene aufmerksam beobachtet hat. Songtext: And I'm a fool (Und ich bin ein Narr) I'm a fool (Ich bin ein Narr) To let it go on breaking (Es weiter zerbrechen zu lassen) Am nächsten Morgen sitzen Locke, Sayid und Desmond gemeinsam am Strand. Locke: Ich glaube ich weiß, wie wir Jack, Kate und Sawyer finden. Sayid: [Deutet auf Desmond.] Ich würde gerne wissen, wieso wir das vor ihm besprechen. Desmond: [Amüsiert] Willst du mich etwa beleidigen? Locke: Erzähl ihm, was du mir erzählt hast. Desmond: [Nur Sayid ansehend] Den Computer in der Station gab es nicht nur wegen dem Countdown.. ehm.. sondern um, mit anderen Stationen zu kommunizieren. Sayid: [Sieht seinerseits Locke an.] Der Gedanke ist faszinierend. Aber die Station ist, wie ihr sagt, explodiert. Locke: Eine ist explodiert. Sayid: Ihr wollt versuchen, die Anderen zu kontaktieren... Locke: Ja. Sayid sieht weder beeindruckt noch begeistert aus. Hurley und Charlie kommen hinzu. Hurley: Kein Glück, Leute. Wir haben überall gesucht. Eko ist verschwunden. Charlie: Nicht mal ne Fährte. Hurley: Nicht dass wir wüssten, wie ne Fährte aussieht. Locke: Ihr habt ihn doch vor dem Feuer gerettet, hat er da was gesagt? Charlie: Nichts was Sinn ergibt. Er hat nur gemurmelt: Mein Bruder, mein Bruder. Locke wird augenblicklich etwas klar und er springt auf. Locke: Sayid, pack deine Ausrüstung, wir sehen uns diesen Computer an. Charlie: Warte. Was ist mit Eko? Locke: Den holen wir schon ein. Wir haben alle das selbe Ziel. Und schon ist er auf und davon. Eko kämpft sich schwach und kraftlos durch den Dschungel, kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, taumelt, stolpert, alles scheint sich um ihn herum zu drehen, und schließlich bricht er zusammen und bleibt reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Rückblick Der Armeewagen mit drei Soldaten auf der Ladefläche fährt den völlig verstörten Eko nach den Geschehnissen auf dem Flugplatz zurück in das kleine Dorf, in dem Yemis Kirche steht. Soldat: Wir sind da, Vater. Eko steht grimmig auf, springt von der Ladefläche des Wagens, bleibt stehen, sieht um sich. Im Dorf herrscht ein buntes und reges Treiben. Kinder spielen, Hunde bellen, Frauen arbeiten. Für einen Moment weiß Eko nicht, wohin er sich wenden soll, betritt schließlich die kleine Kirche. Sie ist leer. Er geht langsam auf das große Kreuz mit dem daran hängenden Jesus zu. Bleibt davor stehen, senkt den Kopf, kämpft mit den Tränen. Sein Blick fällt auf den Beichtstuhl und die Bibel, die dort liegt. Es ist dieselbe, die der Priester in den Händen hielt, als Eko von der Nonne nach dem Keksdiebstahl zur Beichte gezwungen worden war. Eko nimmt sie zur Hand, klappt sie auf und findet darin ein Kinderfoto von sich und Yemi. Hinter ihm betritt eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen die Kirche. Amina: Vater...? Er dreht sich zu ihr herum, Tränen in den Augen. Amina: Oh, ich wollte zu Vater Yemi. Eko: Vater Yemi ist.. fort. [Ihr Blick wird mehr als verwundert.] Er wurde ganz plötzlich versetzt.. ein Notfall in einem Flüchtlingslager.. im Süden. Amina macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, den kleinen Daniel an der Hand, knickst. Amina: Ich bin Amina. Ich arbeite in der Klinik. Das ist mein Sohn Daniel. Er ist Meßdiener... Sind Sie der neue Pfarrer? Eko: [Ohne Zögern.] Ja. Amina: Wird er trotzdem nach London reisen? Eko: London? Amina: Am Ende der Woche wollte er fahren. Er wollte sich weiterbilden. Eko: Ich werde ihn auch dort vertreten. Amina ist sichtlich verwundert. Doch Eko lächelt. Inselabschnitt Eko allein im Dschungel kommt langsam wieder zu sich, rappelt sich auf, als plötzlich die altbekannte schwarze Rauchwolke um ihn herumschwirrt. Kurz nur, dann wieder verschwindet. Eko schnappt sich einen dicken Ast und stützt sich auf ihn, während er sich mühsam weiterschleppt. Die Sonne fällt scharf durch die Baumkrone hindurch und blendet ihn. Gleich darauf sieht er einen schwarzen Mann mit einer Machete vor sich. Hastig weicht er ihm aus. Die Machete fliegt an seinem Kopf vorbei und bleibt in einem Baum stecken. Eko zieht sie heraus. Der Mann kommt weiter auf ihn zu. Er ist über und über mit Blut beschmiert. Da sind noch zwei weitere blutüberströmte Männer, einem fehlt ein Arm, so als wäre er gerade abgehackt worden. Sie stehen einfach schweigend da und starren Eko an. Als Eko mit der Machete auf einen von ihnen zustürzt, fällt der vor ihm auf die Knie und bittet um Gnade. Mann: Nicht! Nein! Bitte! Nicht! Doch Eko hebt die Klinge. Und als er sie auf den Mann niedergehen lassen will, verwandelt der sich plötzlich in den kleinen Messdiener Daniel aus der Kirche. Eko starrt ihn an. Daniel legt einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Daniel: Psst. Du sollst beichten. Eko erstarrt, die Machete fällt ihm aus der Hand. Daniel verschwindet. Ist einfach nicht mehr da. Auch die anderen Männer sind fort. Eko ist ganz allein. Locke, Sayid und Desmond zum Aufbruch ausgerüstet gehen auf die Campküche zu, um die sich viele der anderen Campbewohner tummeln. Locke: Alle mal herhören. Wir gehen zu der Station, die sie "Die Perle" nennen. Da gibt es einen Computer, mit dem wir vielleicht unsere Leute wiederfinden können. Hat jemand Lust? Verwundertes Schweigen. Hurley: Was soll das heißen: Hat jemand Lust? Locke: Ich wollte wissen, ob jemand Lust hat mitzugehen? Das ist ne freie Insel. Er schnappt sich eine Mango und packt sie in seinen Rucksack. Hurley starrt ihn an. Hurley: Es ist nur, weil Jack die Sache allein geregelt hätte.. oder höchstens Sayid und Kate gefragt hätte. Locke: Ja, ich weiß, aber ich bin nicht Jack. Je mehr, desto besser. Er schlingt sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und wendet sich zum Gehen. Nikki: Ich komm mit. Locke: Schön. Paulo: [Entsetzt] Was? Locke: Wenn noch jemand mit will, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten am Strand. Bringt Wasser mit. Paulo: [Zu Nikki] Ist nicht dein Ernst. Nikki: Was denn? Du heulst doch immer rum, dass wir ausgeschlossen werden. Das ist unsere Chance. Sie hängt sich ihre Tasche um und macht sich auf den Weg. Grimmig folgt auch Paulo. Locke füllt währenddessen seine Wasserflasche im Wasserbecken. Desmond kommt zu ihm. Desmond: Darf ich dir ne Frage stellen, Bruder? Locke: Schieß los. Desmond: Machen wir uns auf, den Computer zu finden oder suchen wir deinen Freund Eko? Locke: Zwei Fliegen auf einen Streich. Eko will zu dem Flugzeug, dass neben dem Eingang zur Perle liegt. Desmond: Na, was für ein Zufall. Locke: Verwechsle Zufall nicht mit Schicksal. Er nimmt seinen Rucksack und die gefüllte Flasche und geht. Desmond sieht ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Eko schleppt sich mühsam ans Ufer eines Flusses und kniet nieder, um zu trinken. Rückblick Eko steht in der Kirche und wäscht sich seine Hände. Der kleine Daniel in Messdienerrobe sieht zu ihm hinüber. Daniel: Das sollten Sie aber nicht tun. Das ist das Weihwasser. Eko: Ich reinige mich von meinen Sünden. Daniel: Vater Yemi wär niemals... Eko: Ich bin nicht Vater Yemi. Daniel verstummt. Draußen klingt plötzlich heftiges Gewehrgewitter auf. Beide zucken zusammen. Eko wendet sich zur Tür. Eko: [Zu Daniel] Bleib hier! Draußen herrscht Chaos, als ein Wagen über den Platz gefahren kommt, auf dem drei Männer mit Gewehren stehen, die unaufhörlich in die Luft feuern. Direkt vor den Kirchentreppen hält der Wagen an. Ein vierter Mann mit Sonnenbrille steigt aus dem Wagen aus und geht auf Eko zu. Emeka: Hey... wo ist Vater Yemi? Eko: Wer will das wissen? Ringsum herrscht atemloses Schweigen. Emeka: Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich will wissen, wo Vater Yemi ist. Während Eko ihn nur grimmig anstarrt, löst sich Amina aus der Menge. Amina: [Zu Emeka] Die Lieferung hat Verspätung. Ich hab mit ihnen telefoniert. Sie kommt auf jeden Fall Freitag. Eko: Was für eine Lieferung? Emeka: [Zu Amina] Der neue Priester weiß nichts von unserer Abmachung. Amina: [Zu Eko] Wir kriegen immer wieder Impfstoffe vom Roten Kreuz. 20 Prozent dürfen wir behalten, den Rest kriegen Emeka und seine Männer. Emeka: [Genugtuend] Aber wir beschützen euch. [Eko starrt ihn grimmig an.] Du siehst, Vater... alle sind zufrieden damit, hm? [Er grinst, geht langsam im Kreis an den verängstigten Dorfbewohnern vorbei.] Alle sind glücklich und zufrieden. Alle haben einen Vorteil davon. [Zu Eko] Deswegen hoffe ich sehr, du stehst noch zu der Abmachung. Eko: Ich habe keine Angst vor euch. Damit wendet er sich ab, will zurück in die Kirche. Emeka zieht eine Waffe und schießt auf die blinde Frau, die vor der Kirche Marienstatuen verkauft. Sie bricht tot zusammen. Ein Aufschrei geht durch die Umstehenden. Eko fährt herum. Starrt die tote Frau an, starrt Emeka an. Emeka: Ich komme am Freitag wieder um die Impfstoffe zu holen, Vater. Opferst du noch mehr Leben, Vater? Er setzt seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und steigt wieder in seinen Wagen. Eko starrt ihm grimmig nach. Inselabschnitt Eko kniet immer noch am Flussufer im Dschungel, reißt den rechten Ärmel seines Hemdes ab, durchtränkt ihn mit Wasser und schmiert sich aufgeweichte Lehmerde auf die durchblutende Wunde an seinem Bauch. Als er sich wieder herunterbeugt und trinkt, hört er das Klappern und Rasseln der schwarzen Schattenrauchwolke erneut hinter sich. Er hält inne, starrt ins Wasser, auf dessen Oberfläche er die Umrisse der wallenden Wolke sehen kann, die von hinten näher und näher an ihn herankommt. Er packt seinen Gehstock, fährt herum. Die Wolke zieht sich in den Dschungel zurück. Also Eko sich wieder zum Fluss umdreht, kommt Locke am anderen Ufer zwischen den Büschen hervor, dicht gefolgt von Desmond, Sayid, Nikki und Paulo. Locke: Hallo Eko... Jack sitzt in der Ecke seiner Zelle, als die Tür sich öffnet und Juliet wieder einmal mit einem Tablett hereinkommt. Diesmal ist der Teller unter einer golden schimmernden Glocke verborgen. Juliet: Rate, was es zu essen gibt. Jack: Ich bin.. ich bin schlecht im Rätsellösen. Juliet: Das ist nicht wahr. [Sie hebt die Glocke ab. Darunter kommt ein Burger zum Vorschein.] Jack: [Lacht] Ihr habt hier sogar Cheeseburger? Juliet stellt das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und setzt sich selbst im Schneidersitz darauf. Juliet: Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich veranstaltet habe, um den für dich zu machen. Erst ne Kuh getötet, dann das Hackfleisch hergestellt, dann das Brötchen gebacken, Pommes Frites... versuch mal mit Tierfett zu fritieren. Jack: Kein Ketchup? Juliet schmunzelt. Jack ebenfalls. Da öffnet sich hinter ihnen die Tür und Ben kommt herein. Ben: Ich würde ihn gern sprechen. Juliet: Nur zu, sprich mit ihm. Ben: Allein, bitte. Jack: Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn sie hier ist. Ben: [Spöttisch] Wie schön, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, aber es ist privat. Ich meine das in einem Art-Patienten-Sinn. Und Juliet rutscht vom Tisch herunter. Juliet: Ich verstehe. Selbstverständlich. Sie verlässt den Raum. Die Tür fällt hinter ihr zu. Jack steht auf, geht zum Tisch hinüber. Jack: Was dagegen, wenn ich esse? Ben schüttelt den Kopf. Jack nimmt den Burger und beißt hinein. Ben: [Mit einem fast wehmütigen Lächeln] Wir hatten so einen wunderbaren Plan, wie wir dich knacken können. Jack sieht auf. Jack: Was meinst du damit? Ben: Dich zermürben bis du dir sicher bist, dass wir nicht deine Feinde sind. Langsam dein Vertrauen gewinnen. Und dann wollten wir dich dazu bringen, dass du denkst, du willst die Sachen tun, die wir von dir verlangt hätten. Das alles natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung deiner.. Bindungsfähigkeit. Jack: An was sollte ich mich binden? Ben: Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass Juliet eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit deiner Exfrau aufweist? Jack starrt ihn an. Jack: Wieso erzählst du mir das alles? Ben: Warum sollte ich's nicht tun? Mein wunderbarer Plan.. hat sich schließlich in Luft aufgelöst seit du meine Röntgenbilder gesehen hast und weißt, dass ich sterben werde. Jack: [Fassungslos] Die ganze Sache.. ich.. ich bin hier, um dich zu operieren, weil du.. weil du willst, dass ich dein Leben rette. Ben: Nein, ich will, dass du mein Leben retten willst. Jack nickt nach wie vor fassungslos. Ben: Aber diese Hoffnung kann ich wohl aufgeben. Ich kann nur noch hoffen, dass du darüber nachdenkst. Jack starrt ihn nur an. Ben nickt ihm zu, er wirkt mitgenommen, bedrückt, wendet sich ab. Und dann doch wieder zu ihm um. Jack beobachtet jede seiner Regungen ganz aufmerksam. Ben: Glaubst du an Gott, Jack? Jack: Tust du's? Ben: Ich wusste von meiner Krankheit genau zwei Tage und was fällt da vom Himmel? Ein Spezialist für Wirbelsäulenchirurgie. Wenn das kein Beweis für Gott ist, was sollte dann einer sein? Damit wendet er sich ab und geht und lässt Jack allein in seiner Zelle zurück. Der Suchtrupp schlägt sich durch die unebene Insellandschaft. Eko kämpft sichtlich mit dem Vorankommen, stolpert, fängt sich mit seinem Stab wieder ab. Locke: Vorsicht, hey... kannst du wirklich noch? Wir könnten ne Pause machen, kurz mal ausruhen. Eko: Ich will nicht. Schweiß tropft ihm von der Stirn. Trotzdem verlangsamt er seinen Schritt nicht. Locke: Du willst zu dem Flugzeugwrack, nicht wahr? Charlie hat gehört, dass du nach deinem Bruder gerufen hast, bevor du weg bist. Eko bleibt neben einem großen Baum stehen, sieht sich um, versucht sich zu orientieren. Locke: Bist du deswegen hier draußen? Um nach Yemi zu suchen? Da geht Eko auf Locke los, drückt ihnen gegen den Baum und presst ihm seinen Stab an die Kehle, gleich darauf ein Messer. Eko: Du sprichst seinen Namen nie wieder aus! Locke sieht ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Locke: Wovor hast du solche Angst, Eko? Eko weicht kaum merklich zurück und starrt ihn entsetzt an. Rückblick Eko besucht die Krankenstation des Dorfes, wo Amina sich um Patienten kümmert. Amina: [Zu einer Patientin] Kommen Sie bitte in zwei Tagen wieder. [Sie bemerkt Eko.] Vater... was kann ich für Sie tun? Eko: Diese Impfstoffe, von denen Sie gesprochen haben.. wie oft werden sie geliefert? Amina: Alle sechs Monate, wenn wir Glück haben. Wieso interessieren Sie sich so für unsere Impfstoffe, Vater? Eko: Sind Sie einverstanden, dass fast alles die Miliz kriegt? Amina: Die Impfstoffe erzielen hohe Preise auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Sie bemerkt Ekos nachdenklichen Blick. Amina: Was Sie auch denken, mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. Vor Vater Yemi hatten wir gar nichts. So wenig es auch ist, wir haben es ihm zu verdanken. [Er nickt ihr zu, lächelt knapp, will wieder gehen.] Sie erinnern mich an ihn. Sie sind ein guter Mann. Ekos Blick wird grimmig. Gleich darauf fährt er vor eine Hütte vor, an deren Zaun „Disco Bar“ aufgesprüht steht. Dort gibt es im Hof mehrere Tische und Musik. An einem der Tische sitzt ein Mann. Eko trägt nicht mehr seine Priesterkluft, schlendert zu ihm hinüber, setzt sich zu ihm. Schwarzmarkthändler: Du hast also Impfstoffe zu verkaufen. Eko: Das stimmt. Aber der Deal muss Sonntag stattfinden. Ich verlasse das Land. Schwarzmarkthändler: Ist kein Problem. Inselabschnitt Der Suchtrupp hat das kleine, gelbe, ausgebrannte Flugzeug erreicht, das kopfüber unter den Klippen liegt. Locke: Die Station ist hier beim Flugzeug. [Zu Sayid] Führ doch schon mal alle runter. Sayid: Und du? Locke: Ich komme in einer Minute. Sayid wartet auf die anderen, Locke geht Eko hinterher, der zielstrebig auf das Flugzeug zusteuert. Paulo: Wonach sucht denn Eko? Nikki: Die Leiche seines Bruders ist in dem Flugzeug. Eko geht um das Flugzeug herum und bleibt neben der Tür stehen. Desmond, Sayid und Paulo öffnen die schwere Flügeltür der Luke zur Station „Perle“. Locke geht auf Eko zu, der versucht, die Steine, die die Flugzeugtür versperren aus dem Weg zu räumen. Locke: Also... was genau war's, was du gesehen hast? [Eko antwortet nicht.] Ich hab es auch schon einmal gesehen. Eko: Und was hast du gesehen? Locke: Es war ein wahnsinnig helles Licht. Es-es war wunderschön. Eko: [Grimmig] Wir haben nicht dasselbe gesehen. Ein letzter schwerer Felsbrocken, dann ist die Tür freigelegt und Eko kriecht in das Flugzeug hinein. Doch innen ist alles leer und kahl. Er taumelt zurück zu Locke, der etwas abseits draußen gewartet hat. Eko: [Geschockt] Mein Bruder ist weg. Locke: Du hast das Flugzeug in Brand gesteckt. Yemis Leiche könnte verbrannt sein, oder es waren irgendwelche Tiere.. Eko holt das Kinderfoto von ihm und Yemi aus der Hosentasche, wendet sich von Locke ab. Locke: Du.. willst also nicht mit uns runter gehen? Eko: Nein, ich werde hier warten. Locke: Ist gut... [Er will sich schon zum Gehen wenden, da fällt ihm etwas ein.] Oh, stimmt ja. [Er holt die Kette mit dem Kreuz hervor und hält sie Eko hin.] Das hab ich auf der Suche nach dir gefunden. Eko nimmt die Kette und starrt darauf herunter. Locke wendet sich ab und geht. Rückblick Eko steht in der kleinen Kirche und starrt reglos das Jesuskreuz an der Wand an. Hinter ihm knallt die Tür. Und als er sich umdreht, steht Emeka mit zweien seiner Männer vor ihm. Einer von ihnen trägt ein Gewehr in der Hand. Emeka: Hallo Vater. Ich hab gehört, du hast Impfstoff zu verkaufen, hm? Dachtest du wirklich, ich erfahre davon nichts? Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin. Er kommt langsam auf Eko zu, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührt. Emeka zückt eine große Machete und hält sie Eko an den Hals, grinst. Emeka: Allerdings.. hast du Glück, Vater. Ich bin etwas abergläubisch. Es gefällt mir nicht, einen heiligen Mann umzubringen. Deswegen werd ich... dir heute nur die Hände abhacken. Seine beiden Männer packen Eko, fesseln ihm die Hände zusammen. Eko gibt keinen Laut von sich, starrt nur grimmig vor sich hin. Als die Klinge auf seine Handgelenke niedergehen soll, fährt er herum. Die Klinge bleibt im Tisch stecken, Eko packt sie und fällt damit brutal auf die Männer her, schneidet einem die Kehle durch, dem nächsten den Arm ab, der dritte ist zu Boden gestürzt, und als er auch auf ihn losgeht, fleht er ihn kläglich um Gnade an. Emeka: Nein, nicht! Bitte! Nicht, nicht! Eko: [Grimmig] Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin. Und damit lässt er die Klinge auf Emeka niedergehen. Mit der blutverschmierten Klinge und Emekas Waffe in den Händen, taumelt Eko aus der Kirche, bleibt auf der Treppe stehen, starrt auf die Dorfbewohner herunter. Ganz still wird es ringsum. Entsetzt starren sie ihn an, der kleine Daniel, seine Mutter, alle. Starren ihn an und das Blut, das immer noch von der Klinge tropft. Eko lässt die Klinge fallen. Inselabschnitt Unten in der Station sieht sich Nikki an einem der vielen Bildschirme das Einführungs-Videoband an, während Locke, Desmond und Sayid sich umsehen. Dr. Wickmund: Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Mark Wickmund und das ist Ihr Orientierungsfilm für die Station 5 der DHARMA-Initiative. Station 5, oder "Die Perle" ist eine Beobachtungsstation, in der die Handlungen der Teilnehmer anderer Projekte der DHARMA-Initiative überwacht und aufgezeichnet werden können. Und zwar nicht nur für die Nachwelt,sondern auch im Dienste einer steten Verbesserung der Initiative als Ganzes... Sayid begutachtet den Sicherungskasten und die Kabel der Station. Locke: Und? Sayid: Es führen keine Kabel nach draußen. Es ist ein geschlossenes System. Eine Sackgasse. Nikki: Hey Leute? Wofür sind eigentlich die anderen Fernseher... Locke: Was meinst du? Nikki: Na, all diese Fernseher. Der Typ sagt, dass es sechs Stationen gibt. Wartet, ich zeig's euch. Sie spult das Videoband zurück und lässt es noch einmal ablaufen. Diesmal sehen auch die Männer zu. Dr. Wickmund: ....ist eine Beobachtungsstation, in der die Handlungen der Teilnehmer anderer Projekte der DHARMA-Initiative überwacht und aufgezeichnet werden können. Und zwar nicht nur für die Nachwelt, sondern auch im Dienste einer steten Verbesserung der Initiative als Ganzes... Nikki: Projekte. Also mehr als eins. Vielleicht kann man auf den Fernsehern Bilder von den anderen Stationen sehen. Locke: Ich komme mir gerade unglaublich dumm vor. Er sieht Sayid an. Sayid: Vielleicht bringt's etwas, wenn ich die Leitungen umstecke. Mal sehen, ob wir ein anderes Bild bekommen. Er macht sich wieder an die Arbeit. Nikki lächelt. Dr. Wickmund: Ihr Einsatz in der Perle wird drei Wochen dauern. Sie und ihr Partner beobachten während dieser Zeit ein fortschreitendes psychologisches Experiment. Ihre Aufgabe ist, die Beobachtung der Besatzung einer anderen Station auf der Insel. Diese Versuchspersonen wissen weder von... Ein Rauschen aus einem angrenzenden Raum lenkt sie ab und durchbricht die Stille. Paulo kommt durch die Tür und findet sich einer Reihe entsetzter Gesichter gegenüber. Paulo: Die Toilette funktioniert noch. Locke und Desmond runzeln die Stirn. Wenig später warten sie alle darauf, daß die Bildschirme etwas anderes als Schnee anzeigen, während Sayid sein bestes tut, einen Empfang herzustellen. Sayid: Und wie ist es jetzt? Locke: Nichts zu sehen. Sayid: Hat sich was geändert? Statt zu rauschen, fängt es auf einem der Bildschirme an zu knistern. Gleich darauf zeigt sich ein unscharfes Bild. Alle starren darauf, außer Sayid, der es von seinem Platz aus nicht sehen kann. Sayid: John? Locke: Ja, es ist was zu sehen. Alle gehen langsam näher an den Bildschirm heran. Nikki: Wahnsinn... was ist das? Locke: Ist ne gute Frage. Paulo: Hm. Das sind Computer. Na, klasse. Danach habt ihr doch gesucht. Dann können wir jetzt verschwinden. Die Kamera des Bildschirms wandert und plötzlich ist da ein Gesicht. Das Gesicht eines Mannes mit einer Augenklappe. Er starrt direkt in die Kamera. Nikki zuckt zusammen. Auch die anderen erstarren. Der Mann legt langsam seine Hand auf die Kamera und das Bild bricht ab. Fasziniert starrt Locke auf den Bildschirm. Locke: Ich glaube, er erwartet uns. Sayid sieht weniger fasziniert als grimmig aus. Jack läuft unruhig in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Eine Tür knarrt. Gleich darauf taucht Juliet auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand auf. Jack: Vertraust du mir nicht mehr? Juliet: Mein Vertrauen ist ungebrochen. Ich dachte nur, ich leg dir mal'n Film ein. Sie geht auf den Fernsehtisch zu, der immer noch vor der Glaswand steht und schiebt ein Videoband in den Rekorder. Jack: [Aufgebracht] Weißt du was? Ich verzichte auf den Film. Juliet: "Wer die Nachtigall stört." Der wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Ist'n Klassiker. Jack: [Ungehalten] Juliet, ich will grade keinen Film sehen. Juliet: Dann mach ich den Ton aus. Sie tut es, bleibt Jack gegenüber neben dem Fernseher stehen, sieht ihn ernst an und klingt eindringlich. Juliet: Du sollst wissen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich entschuldige mich. Es tut mir leid, dass du unser Gefangener bist. Mir tut auch leid, was wir dir und deinen Freunden angetan haben. Sie geht um den Fernseher herum, bleibt auf seiner anderen Seite stehen. Und während Jacks Blick ihr folgt, fällt er unweigerlich auf den Bildschirm. Dort läuft kein Film ab. Statt dessen sieht Jack dort Juliet, die große Pappschilder vor sich hält, auf denen etwas geschrieben steht. Während sie weiterredet, blättert sie die Pappschilder um. Juliet: Versuch es bitte zu verstehen... wir waren verzweifelt. Pappaufschrift: "Ignoriere alles, was ich sage." Jack weiß für einen Moment kaum, was er tun soll. Starrt auf den Bildschirm und versucht es gleichzeitig nicht zu auffällig zu tun. Juliet: Wir wollten doch nur sein Leben retten. Ben... er ist ein großer Mann. Pappaufschrift: "Ben ist ein Lügner." Juliet: Es fällt dir sicher schwer, das zu glauben, aber.. das ist er wirklich. Pappaufschrift: "Und er ist sehr gefährlich." Juliet: Du denkst wahrscheinlich, dass du keine Wahl hast.. aber du hast eine, Jack. Uns bleibt immer noch der freie Wille, nicht wahr? Pappaufschrift: "Ein paar von uns wollen Veränderungen." / "Aber es muss wie ein Unfall aussehen." Juliet: Wie dem auch sei... Ich wollte dir nur sagen wie ich dazu stehe. Pappaufschrift: "Es muss so aussehen, als hätten wir versucht, ihn zu retten." / "Aber das liegt an dir, Jack." Juliet: Du konntest mir von anfang an vertrauen... Und deswegen kannst du mir auch vertrauen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es ohne Zweifel die richtige Entscheidung für dich ist, diese Operation durchzuführen. Pappaufschrift: "Es ist eine komplizierte Operation. Keiner wird es je herausfinden." Juliet: Es ist richtig, weil er es verdient weiterzuleben. Pappaufschrift: "Und ich würde dich beschützen" / "Jetzt sag mir, dass ich den Fernseher ausschalten soll." Jack: Schalt den Fernseher aus. Juliet: Jack – Jack: Schalt ihn aus. Mach schon. Juliet: Ist gut. [Sie schaltet den Fernseher aus und nimmt das Videoband heraus.] Er ist aus. [Sie sieht ihn ernst an, fast bittend. Jack ist völlig verwirrt.] Denk noch mal drüber nach. Ich bitte dich. Jack nickt. Und Juliet wendet sich um und geht. Rückblick Der kleine Daniel fegt die Kirche aus, als Eko mit langen Schritten und einem Koffer in der Hand an ihm vorbeigeht. Daniel: Wo wollen Sie hin? Eko: London. Daniel: Sind Sie ein böser Mann? [Eko bleibt stehen, mit dem Rücken zu dem Kleinen.] Meine Mama sagt, Sie sind ein böser Mann. Eko: Das weiß Gott allein. Damit verlässt er die Kirche. Auf seinem Weg aus dem Dorf kommt er am Krankenhaus vorbei. Dort herrscht aufgeregtes Treiben. Eine Lieferung ist gekommen. Eko: Wie ich sehe, ist der Impstoff gekommen. Amina: Erwarten Sie etwa, dass ich Ihnen danke? Ich weiß, was Sie vorhatten. Eko: Diese Männer, ich habe geholfen.. Amina: Diese Männer werden mit Sicherheit durch andere Männer ersetzt. Ekos Blick fällt auf die Kirche, dort beginnen Männer, die Fenster zuzunageln. Eko: Was machen die da? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Amina: Das bedeutet, wir schließen die Kirche. Wir können sie nicht länger verwenden. Eko: [Entsetzt] Das ist Yemis Kirche. Ihr habt kein Recht, das zu tun. Amina: [Aufgebracht] Die Kirche wurde entweiht. Irgendwann müssen Sie dafür Rechenschaft ablegen. Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich anfangen, in mich zu gehen. Ich würde nach London gehen und anfangen, Buße zu tun. Denn mit jedem Mord haben Sie sich an Gott versündigt. Und Sie glauben wirklich, das ist Yemis Kirche? Dann schulden Sie ihm eine. Inselabschnitt Eko sitzt allein neben dem ausgebrannten kleinen Flugzeug im Dschungel. Die Kette mit dem Kreuz in der Hand. Plötzlich sieht er Yemi. Eko: Yemi... Grimmig starrt Yemi ihn an, wendet sich ab und geht in den Dschungel. Eko: Warte. Yemi... Yemi... Er läuft ihm nach, sucht ihn, läuft in den Dschungel hinein, kann ihn nicht finden. Eko: Du hast gesagt, du willst meine Beichte hören. Warum? Warum jetzt, häh?! Zeig dich doch! Wo bist du?! Wo?!! Er hat ein wunderschönes Blumenfeld erreicht. In dessen Mitte steht Yemi. Langsam geht Eko auf ihn zu. Bleibt vor ihm stehen. Yemis schwarze Priesterrobe sieht seltsam grau aus. Yemi: Bist du bereit, Eko? Eko: Ja. Ich bin bereit, Yemi. Er holt die Kette aus seiner Hosentasche und hält sie Yemi hin. Yemi nimmt das Kreuz zwischen die Finger. Eko: Ich erwarte keine Vergebung, Vater... weil ich nicht gesündigt habe. Hätte ich nicht getan, was ich getan habe, wäre ich jetzt tot... Mich hat mal ein kleiner Junge gefragt, ob ich ein böser Mann wär. Wenn er jetzt vor mir stünde, würde ich antworten: Als ich noch ein Junge war, hab ich einen Mann getötet, weil ich meinen Bruder retten wollte. Und das bereue ich in keiner Weise. Darauf bin ich sogar stolz. Yemi starrt ihn reglos an. Eko geht vor ihm auf die Knie, breitet die Arme aus. Eko: Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich ein anderes Leben gewählt. Mir wurde aber.. nur dieses gewährt. Und ich.. ich habe mein bestes versucht. Yemi: [Bitter] Du sprichst mit mir, als ob du mein Bruder wärst. Eko starrt ihn an. Eko: Wer bist du? Yemi antwortet nicht. Dreht sich um und geht. Eko: [Grimmig] Wer bist du?! [Er steht wieder auf, geht ihm hinterher.] Wer bist du?! Er geht wieder tiefer in den Dschungel hinein. Sucht nach Yemi, doch der ist verschwunden. Eko: [flüsternd] Wer bist du? Und dann plötzlich rasselt und klirrt das Schattenrauchwesen wieder hinter ihm. Eko bleibt stehen, sieht sich um. Sieht es zwischen den Büschen vorbeifliegen. Verschwinden... Und zurückkommen. Und plötzlich ist es direkt vor ihm. Baut sich langsam und bedrohlich in all seiner wallenden Schwärze und Mächtigkeit vor ihm auf. Eko weicht zurück. Langsam nur. Lässt es nicht aus den Augen Eko: Der Herr ist mein Hirte, mir wird nichts mangeln. Er weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue... Da schießt es gleich einem Arm aus dem Schattenwesen hervor, packt Eko und schleudert ihn brutal durch die Luft, wirft ihn gegen Bäume, schlägt ihn auf den Boden. Reißt ihn wieder hoch. Unten in der Station hören die anderen Eko schreien und das ihnen allen bekannte dröhnend-pfeifende Geräusch. Sayid greift nach seinem Gewehr, und sie rennen nach draußen, klettern so schnell sie können die Leiter nach oben. Das Schattenrauchwesen zerrt Eko immer noch über den Boden, dann ganz hoch in die Luft und lässt ihn heftig zu Boden stürzen. Eko rührt sich nicht mehr. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Das Schattenrauchwesen verschwindet. Locke, Desmond, Sayid und die anderen kommen angelaufen. Locke erreicht ihn als erster. Entsetzt starrt er ihn an, geht langsam zu ihm hinüber, kniet sich neben ihn. Locke: Eko? Eko rührt sich nicht. Sayid und Desmond kommen hinzu. Locke versucht, Eko langsam auf den Rücken zu drehen. Eko öffnet die Augen, sieht ihn an. Entsetzt begreift Locke das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen. Locke: Oh Eko... Auch Nikki und Paulo kommen hinzu. Locke: [Zu Eko] Ist schon gut. Ist schon gut. Eko will etwas sagen, doch Locke muss sich ganz dicht an ihn heranbeugen, um es verstehen zu können. Entsetzt starrt er auf Eko hinunter. Eko hört auf zu atmen. Wir sehen Eko als Jungen mit zusammen mit Yemi in ihrer Heimat. Sie gehen Arm in Arm und lächelnd spazieren, gehen wohl gerade Fußball spielen, da Eko einen Ball in der Hand hält. Locke schließt Ekos Augen. Betroffen sehen die anderen zu. Sayid: Was hat er gesagt, John? Langsam sieht Locke zu ihm auf. Locke: Er sagte... Ihr seid die nächsten. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte